Ambush in Chicago
Begining All of this starts when Five, Six, Marina, Eight and Nine goes to the Everglades in Florida to recive Five's Chest, after Ella falls into a dream state/coma and wouldn't wake up, taking John when he touches her. Leaving Sam, Sarah, Malcolm and Bernie Kosar to look after them. Sam walks into the workshop to find it empty and notices the translator program Malcolm was using completing translate a document John stole from a scout earlier. Sam presss the print button and looks at the sheets and to his horror, a sheet says the address of the John Hancock Centre. Sam comfronts Malcom, thinking of the Garde's eariler theory that the Mogs must have brianwashed his dad's mind, due to his long imprisonment, he shows him the sheets and starts to think that the Garde's theory is possible. They check Malcolm's notebook in his room and looking through it, Malcom starts to think he can't trust himself. :'' 'Listen to me Sam, you're in Chicago right? The John Hancock Centure?!' '' :'' 'How do you know that?' '' :'' 'They know Sam, they know and they're coming for you!' '' :::: ---- Adamus warning Sam about the incoming ambush. Sam then hears a viabrating sound in one of the draws, he opens it to find Malcolm's phone with 19 missed calls. He answers it and hears Adam shouting for Malcolm, whose relived he's still alive. Adam warns Sam that the Mogs know their location and that they're on their way and the phone suddenly goes dead. When Malcolm asks how long they've got, they hear a hum of a Mogadorin Ship above them Ambush (Details to be added) Aftermath John (after a tough desicion between his friends and Ella) knowing the mogs won't hurt Ella, chooses to heal Malcolm and Sarah, not wanting Sam to lose his dad. John feels the new burnt scar on his ankle, comfriming it's one thing that's true from his vision. John dosen't tell them about his new scar and what her saw in his vision and swears they'll save Ella. John asks where Bernie Kosar is, Sam mentions he went to the roof to hold the mogs and he didn't return and he possibly didn't make it. John, hearing police sirens in the streets below, rushs Sarah, Sam and Malcolm to the penthouse elevator which leads to Nine's garage. John tells Sarah to take one of Nine's fastest cars and meet him by the zoo, while he rushes back to fetch the other garde's chests and the tablet. As John's about to head to the roof to find Bernie Kosar, the elevator doors open and Adam walks in with a gun in hand, John deflects his gun away and tries to fight him, but Adam stomps the ground and John nearly falls out one of the broken windows, but Adam grabs and pulls him back in. Adam tries to calm John down and introcduces himself, he asks if Malcolm and Sam are safe, John suprised at a mogs compasion corfirms their safety. :'' 'You're hurt, angry, I get that, but if you want to hurt them back I can help. (Adam offers his hand) I know where they live'. '' :(John takes his hand) :'' 'Alright Adam, you're gonna help us win this war.' '' :::: ---- ''John agrees to let Adam assist him. '' Adam then offers to help John hunt down the mogs calming he knows where they live. John hesitates for a minute, but remembering seeing Five working for the mogs in his vision and thinking it's true and thinking it would be fair to have one them working for the garde. John shakes Adams hand. Category:Events